Sensation
by Shakugan no Shana
Summary: The blood drained from Francis' face when he sneaked a peak at Arthur and Antonio, entangled in each other's arms. Plus Gilbert being scarred for life. Plus drugs and sex.


**Fandom:** Axis PowerHetalia

 **Pairing:** SpUk/EngSpa

 **Rating:** M, NSFW, R-18

 **Warning:** lots of porn, drugs, traumatized Gilbert, alcohol

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia isnot mine.

 **Summary:** The blood drained from Francis' face when he sneaked a peak at Arthur and Antonio, entangled in each other's arms. Plus Gilbert being scarred for life. Plus drugs and sex.

 **A/N:** This one is a birthday gift for jeza-jezaro on tumblr. It turned a bit cracky at the end, jeza-jezaro requested it like that XD May be continued as there is an idea about chapter two.

 **A/N 2:** Remember kids, this is a world of fiction and in the real world drugs are bad for you.

* * *

Gilbert the crazy asshole had decided on the whole thing. Arthur was determined to blame him for whatever goes wrong tonight.

He had agreed to go out with Antonio, Francis and Gilbert, knowing he might possibly regret it. The German had then dragged all of them to his neighbour's place – the house of Netherlands. They had quickly checked in in one of the numerous hotels near Dam Square and Gilbert had ushered them in a cab after forcing all of them in white clothes.

Already suspecting where they were going, Arthur had complied, pulling on a white pants and t-shirt. He completed the outfit with a few of his bracelets and a silver chain with his favourite guitar picks. Closing the door behind him, he turned to look at the other three waiting for him in the shared space of the suite. He inhaled sharply when his eyes landed on the tanned Spaniard.

Antonio was simply stunning dressed all in white. His cross was standing out on the white tank top Gilbert had forced him into. The light colour made his tanned skin stand out more, making him look exotic. Arthur could not stop himself. He licked his lips wanting to taste that smooth, delicious skin. He wanted to run his hands on the taut stomach. He wanted every part of Antonio…

"Arthur are you okay?" The Brit was startled out of his thoughts when a hand was waved too close to his face. "You are spacing out."

Averting his eyes he nodded and headed for the door.

"Yes! Let's go already!" Gilbert shouted waving his fist in the air.

Shrugging and smiling at the German's enthusiasm, Antonio and France joined the other two in the waiting cab.

"Sensation! Sensation! Sensation!~" The white haired German was practically jumping in his seat.

"Settle down, you idiot!" Arthur snapped from the back seat. The irritation was feasible in his voice. The blond found himself currently squeezed next to the door with the Frenchman sitting next to him, being his perverted self. Currently Francis was daydreaming and muttering about all the scantily clad ladies that will surely be at the party.

Meanwhile Antonio settled comfortably in the front seat. He hummed quietly as his friends made a fuss in the back seat of the cab. His gaze wandered over to the front mirror. His lips suddenly felt extremely dry as he let himself gaze at the blond sitting behind him. Normally he always saw Arthur dressed either with his military uniform or with a suit these days. The blond would almost never wear anything casual anymore.

Here seeing him wearing this punkish shirt and loose pants. All the bracelets and necklaces. The alluring bed head hair. He licked his lips.

He was definitely looking forward to tonight.

* * *

An endless sea of white was swaying to the electronic beat. Right, left, jump. Hands in the air, the ecstatic crowd was dancing, the air tingling with intensity of the music, the heightened emotions of everyone. Bodies clad in white were shining to the neon lights, the dark stadium coloured by the laser light show.

The strong bass sent vibrations through the people and the building, shaking everything in synch of the rhythm of the song. Reaching the peak, the crowd grew crazier jumping with every beat. The ground was shaking with the vibration from the music. People were screaming, whistling and laughing.

"Who-hoo! Man, you know how to party!"

White head turned to look at a blond haired man. Spiked hair and blue-white scarf entered his vision as the representation of the Netherlands turned towards the German. "Hn. Of course. Amsterdam is the party capital of the world." He replied. Dilated green eyes turned towards the scene where the DJs were switching place, time for the next big name to come on stage.

The MC was shouting to the crowd, trying to keep the eagerness and the mood up. Finally the music started again, shouts and whistles filling the air. "Everybody! Hands in the air!"

"Please, my Ibiza is the number one, amigo!" The Spaniard replied as he lifted his arms in the air, body twisting with the music.

"Nee." Two sets of green eyes glared lightly at each other.

"Stop arguing, you bloody idiots!" An angry voice startled them out of their staring contest. A shot was pushed into each of their hands. "Here, drinks!"

"Angleterre is right, of course! Cheers!"

"Cheers!" The group shouted, toasting before drowning the shots. Their throats burning, their bodies joined the crowd, swaying, jumping in the rhythm of the beat.

Antonio stared dazedly at the lights, admiring the laser show. His body moved instinctively to the house music. It was amazingly beautiful. The colours, the brightness and the neon glow of everyone around him. The music was simply flowing through his whole being.

It was absolutely mesmerizing.

A hand grabbed him and Antonio was pulled by his white tank top, the fabric making way and showing a gorgeous tanned stomach. He was tugged close to a hard body. His eyes locked with emerald green orbs and the Spaniard felt a smirk twisting on his lips. Their bodies swayed to the music, grinding and twisting with the beat.

How long had the blond waited for this? How long had he stopped himself? Antonio himself had felt like jumping the Brit the moment he got out of his room, dressed for the party. Damn Arthur looked hot when he was wearing punkish casual clothes. He pressed his forehead to Arthur's and their eyes locked in an intense staring contest.

He was being challenged and Antonio could not resist. This is how it always went. He swayed against the blond and the other responded, taking a few steps back before pulling Antonio to him again and pressing them together. Hard bodies rubbed against each other, separating, jumping and swaying before coming close again. It was as if they simply could not stray too far away from the other, before they were pulled back.

"Ehhhh!?"

His hips slid against the blond's and the other moaned lightly against his lips. The Brit's hips jerked automatically pressing them closer together. His arms wandered all over the blond's body, touching, feeling. The other's mouth smirked against Antonio's neck. Antonio shivered. The blond's finger was lightly tracing his spine.

"Scheiße!? The fuck!?" Both Arthur and Antonio turned. Gilbert was staring at them with his mouth hanging open. Neither moved away from the other nor did they look like they planned to let go anytime soon.

"What do you think you two are doing?!" Came the outraged shout from the shocked German. "Antonio! This is eyebrows you are feeling up! Ugh!" Gilbert covered his eyes, seeming to not even want to go near that mental image.

"Hmm?" Antonio just stared at his friend, not understanding the problem in the first moment. His eyes widened as it dawned on him that Gilbert had no idea that he and Arthur had been together for centuries… Francis of course was aware, but Gilbert had not known them back when it all had started.

A wet tongue was on his neck. Antonio shivered before he jerked a little, coming back to the present. Arthur was licking his neck. Green eyes shot to his, a playful glint lighting them up in a way that made Antonio want to drag the blond away and have his way with him. He knew what the blond wanted and feeling a bit sadistic himself, why not indulge him. The Spaniard titled his head, giving Arthur even more access. He exhaled, the blond continued his ministration, now eyes looking to the side, staring challengingly at Gilbert. His own half lidded eyes followed Arthur's gaze and stared at the blushing albino.

"Noooo! I'm too awesome to see this!" Gilbert was covering his eyes. "Are you two too drunk to realise what you are doing?" Antonio smirked as he could tell Gilbert was still looking though a gap between his fingers. His friend's reactions were quite amusing and the sadist in him could not let go of this opportunity to tease him. He traced Arthur's side, before his hands settled on the blond's wonderful ass. He could not contain his grin.

"Why amigo, I am perfectly aware who this is" he squeezed firmly, earning a quiet moan from the other, "it is why I'm doing it~" He gave his answer, his lips twisting in a smirk. Arthur pressed closer to Antonio, wanting more.

Arthur's emerald orbs did not leave Gilbert as he slowly traced his tongue on Antonio's ear. "Precisely~." The Brit finished with a smirk.

Gilbert just stared at them, before shaking his head. "Ugh! I need a drink…" he shook his head and turned away…"A bottle…or five will do."

Antonio met Arthur's eyes and both grinned evilly at each other. The dark amusement was reflected in their eyes. It was something which was not shown in the open like this in these modern times. It was only moments like this where both of them allowed themselves to let go.

Francis, shivered. The temperature had grown colder. He slightly turned away from his conversation with Tim. The blood drained from his face when he sneaked a peak at Arthur and Antonio, entangled in each other's arms. But this was not what disturbed the Frenchman. It was the expression which was mirrored on both Britain and Spain's faces. It was the face of a pirate who already had his plunder within his grasp.

Drowning his drink, France simply decided it was better for his sanity if he completely ignored them. Netherlands just raised an eyebrow at him, but did not comment. The two continued dancing, decidedly ignoring the duo behind them.

* * *

It was 6 AM.

The four friends, stumbled over, managing to open their suite door.

Francis dragged the unconscious Gilbert and dumped him in his room before announcing he is going to bed. As fun as the party was, the long haired blond needed his beauty sleep.

That left him and Antonio.

They turned the TV for some background noise landing on some music channel. The Spaniard sprawled himself on the couch across from him, leisurely sipping at a glass of something alcoholic from the suite's minibar. Arthur stared at him, nursing his own glass of scotch. He did not want the night to be over yet.

Maybe they should have joined Netherlands at this after party he was talking about…

"Arrthur~"

Then again.

Arthur's eyes snapped from his drink and met with half-lidded olive orbs. "I don't want to sleep yet." The Spaniard purred. His mouth twisted in a grin. He couldn't seem to be able to control himself around the brunette. Always, without a doubt, some hidden aspects of his personality emerged.

"Oh?"

The Brit leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. Hi chin leaned on his intertwined hands. He tilted his head on the side.

"And what do you want to do then?"

Half-lidded olive stare wandered over him, and he shivered. The blond himself had a couple of ideas of how their time can be spent. All of them involved the brunette across him. Naked.

Lips stretched in a lazy smirk, the Spaniard shifted to a more comfortable position, half lying on the couch. "I want to have some real fun~".

Arthur's eyes followed the movement as Antonio slowly reached into his pocket. His curiosity grew as the Spaniard's closed fist hovered over the table. The blond could see the glint in those olive green eyes. There was a certain challenge there.

The grip loosened.

Arthur's eyes widened. Multiple tiny pills scattered across the table's glossy surface.

"You?!"

How had Antonio, bloody Antonio gotten his hands on ecstasy? He took a deep breath, trying to shake off his shock. The last few years, the Spaniard had behaved like a happy-go-lucky idiot! He knew that this was just a façade. Arthur had seen glimpses of the true personality showing here and there. The person that conquered half this earth was still in there, still alive.

He knew Spain had not changed that much, but if Arthur was completely honest with himself, he had not expected Antonio to want to take drugs. He was not a stranger to them, but he had not expected Antonio would be wanting some.

Fun.

Antonio wanted some fun huh? He could feel his stomach turning. So exciting…like tasting an aged whiskey you'd forgotten you had in your cellar.

They were definitely going to have some fun tonight.

Arthur's face split into a deadly grin. So his lover wanted to have some real fun, like back in the old days? The days of drinks, drugs and sex across the seven seas… He licked his lips. The Brit's eyes followed every movement of the tanned man in front of him. The slightly opened mouth, the sharp exhale of breath. In this very moment he wanted him so badly… But first.

He reached for the table with one slow and deliberate movement. Picking a pale green pill he completely ignored the heated stare he was receiving from Antonio. Slowly, Arthur brought it to his eyes, pretending to take a closer look. A barking laugh ripped out of him as he tilted his head back and popped the pill into his mouth.

A quiet moan was heard from the other side of the table.

Their eyes locked, neither able to look away. Before Antonio could blink Arthur had stepped over the table and was now hovering in front of him. The blond leaned over, emerald eyes drinking in the sight in front of him. It made Antonio shiver. Anticipation crawled in his veins. The tension in the room was electric.

He shuddered. A weight settled down on his lap as Arthur straddled him. One of the blond's hands found its way to his hair and pulled sharply at the brown locks. Antonio moaned. His head was tilted back so he was looking at the blond's face.

That same grin from before was plastered on the blond's face. The one he had seen him wear so many times. His own lips twisted, mirroring it before he can even think of stopping himself. Antonio reached for the blond, pulling him so their noses were almost touching. The other did not wait any longer. Their lips pressed together, neither bothering to ask for permission.

A tongue slipped past Antonio's lips. His own joined the other for a playful battle. Something extremely bitter was deposited in his mouth. He grimaced a little at the taste before swallowing. A chuckle came from above him. Arthur was looking down in mirth.

"What? Can't handle it?"

He grabbed the blond by his shirt, bringing him closer.

"I can definitely handle it, Arrthur~" He whispered against the blond's lips before covering them with his own.

The kiss was deep and slow, both of them relishing the bitterness of the taste. A slow burning was spreading from the pit of Antonio's stomach. He wanted more. He craved more. Electricity shot through him. His body arched as Arthur ground their hips together.

"We shall see now, won't we, Anthony?" The blond twisted slightly reaching behind him to grab another ecstasy, this time for himself. Antonio watched the blond swallow intently. Fire was slowly but surely spreading through him. He meshed their lips together, for another deep kiss. The hand in his hair tightened. Goosebumps were spreading everywhere the blond was touching. He tilted his head to the side, breaking their kiss and moving to suck and lick at the pale neck.

He smirked against the reddening skin as the blond shuddered above him.

"Yes, we shall." He whispered, his lips caressing the sensitive skin.

Rolling his hips, the Spaniard's hands moved to caress Arthur's side. The blond himself responded by grinding back onto him, his hands massaging Antonio's head. Arthur settled into a steady rhythm, moving in his lap on the beat of the music coming from the TV. The blond pulled away slightly. Antonio looked up, raising an eyebrow.

The other simply smirked at him before launching onto the brunette's neck.

Oh!

A low moan left him as Arthur bit onto the sensitive skin. Tingles were spreading everywhere. His body moved, pressing closer to the blond. His hands found their way to Arthur's back. Grinning, Antonio slipped them under the t-shirt and scratched. The other bit him harder trying to muffle a moan. But Antonio wanted to hear them, those delicious sounds the blond made. He wanted to hear them all.

How long they did that, grinding and kissing on the lounge's couch he had no idea. Time seemed to slow down and the only things he was able to hear were Antonio, and the music they had played as background. He was starting to feel the effects. Everything seemed brighter and the damn music felt like it was coming from inside him. His whole body was tingling and resonating with the sound. Antonio's touches lit his skin on fire whenever they moved.

The world titled on the side. Everything was a blur before he found himself lying on something soft. He hissed from the position he was pushed in on the couch. An emerald glare was shot at the man above him. The other was smirking down on him. His glare remained as the Spaniard hovered above him, Arthur trapped between Antonio's arms. Smirk never leaving him, the brunette captured Arthur's lips again.

This time the kiss was more passionate and vicious. They battled fiercely, Arthur pulling the other down to lie on top of him. He bit Antonio's lip, drawing blood. The Spaniard broke the kiss, both of them gasping for air. Their eyes locked. Arthur licked his lip, tasting the blood and Antonio's eyes unconsciously focused on his tongue. He pulled the Spaniard down for another kiss.

He couldn't resist, indulging on some of their more unsavoury habits. He rolled his hips, trying to get back that wonderful friction from before. His arms hugged the Spaniard close, slipping under the tank top, leaving his own red scratch marks. Oh, there will be much more than one mark. He would make sure of it.

He tugged on the tank top, the brunette helping him remove it. Arthur licked his lips as the expanses of tanned skin were uncovered before him. He threw it somewhere on the side, not caring where it landed.

"Antonio."

The other focused on him. "¿Sí?"

"I want to taste you." That was all the warning the Spaniard received as Arthur returned the favour. He flipped them over and pushed Antonio's back on the couch. The other landed with an 'oomph'.

Before the brunette could gather his wits together, Arthur was on him. He licked and sucked at the bruise he had left on the Antonio's neck before. His hands and lips caressed and worshiped Spain's body. Antonio writhed below him, loudly repeating his name over and over. He could feel hands tangling in his hair, pulling and messing it up, but the haze of desire was so strong, he only felt shocks of pleasure from it.

Slowly he let himself slide down on his knees, settling between Antonio's legs. The other spread them wider, giving him more space.

He trailed his tongue over the lean muscles on Antonio's stomach. His hands caressed every part of skin they could find. The brunette was just…too delicious.

One of his hands slid down and the Spaniard bucked. Arthur licked his lips as his hand finally touched the thing he really wanted to taste. Unzipping the white pants, he looked up at Antonio, drinking in the sight of the half lidded eyes. Desire clouded them even more, darkening the colour to something unfathomable. The body below him was shaking with anticipation.

Finally he pulled out his prize. The other moaned as Arthur's grip on his cock tightened. Grinning Arthur took the whole length in his mouth. He hand done this thousands of times. He knew the ways to make Antonio go crazy with need. Sucking hard, he moved his head up and down, making sure to apply pressure on the right places.

The Spaniard bucked his hips, trying to slip deeper into the heat. Arthur's mouth was just unbelievable. His hands were tangled in the blond locks, pushing the other to take as much of him as possible. He tried to keep his eyes open, waves of pleasure coursing through him.

He finally managed to focus, green eyes looking down. He groaned at the sight of the blond in front of him. Arthur on his knees before him, sucking on his cock. The half lidded emerald eyes, glinting with lust. The blond locks ruffled from Antonio's own hands. The look the blond was giving him was positively sinful and it sent shivers down his spine. The look that promised, more. A lot more...

Arthur bobbed his head again and the room became a blur of bright colours. His head was spinning. His heightened senses increased the pleasure the blond was giving him. Arthur's name slipped past his lips. His body was tingling. He felt feverish.

Antonio whimpering Arthur's name, snapped the blond back into reality. He was so focused on the Spaniard, the other bucking and moaning under him. Antonio was so beautiful. His pupils were dilated. Heavy breaths escaped his swollen lips and for a second Arthur forgot everything. All of him was focused on the delicious brunette in front of him.

His hand moved to fondle Antonio's balls. The other moaned, the hands in his hair tightening the grip until it was almost painful. He was too gone to care. The blond himself let out a muffled sound of pleasure at the reaction he was getting. He needed more of this. He wanted Antonio crazy with lust. He wanted to wake up the beast which he knew was lying underneath Antonio's nice persona.

Keeping up the pace, it was all too soon that he could feel the Spaniard trembling above him. A devious idea struck him, a wish to completely drive his lover crazy washing over him. He smirked around the member of his mouth and gave it a final lick. He pulled away just before he felt his lover was about to come. It was a bit too early for their game to end.

"Mierda! Fucking hell! Bastardo!" His limbs felt like they had become jelly and he was trembling with lust. The blond devil had stopped just before he was done. Arthur reached up for the panting brunette and pulled Antonio for a sensual kiss. Antonio leaned in, groaning at the other, olive eyes glaring at being denied.

The blond broke the kiss, chucking.

"Patience, love." He slowly headed towards his room. Pausing he turned his head and met the heated stare directed at him. "This is only the beginning, my dear."

Antonio stared, trying to clear his mind of the haze of pleasure, alcohol and drugs.

"Diablo!" Before his brain could catch up to him, he was already on his feet, chasing after the blond.

He grabbed him by his hand and pushed him against the closest wall. The Brit groaned as his back collided with the hard surface. His vision blurred for a few moments and he could feel his knees giving in. He was painfully hard and it was difficult to remain standing. His whole frame was shaking with desire and need.

Before he could sink to his knees a hard body slammed against his. He moaned as the Spaniard's hands roamed all over his chest and back. The brunette meshed their mouths together, with a fierce growl. Arthur shivered from the intensity of the other. This passion, this need. This is exactly what he wanted. Antonio…

Their tongues met in a ferocious battle, Antonio biting Arthur's lip this time, turning the kiss metallic and bloody. He felt hands fondle his backside and the blond moaned into Antonio's mouth. He was lifted upwards and he instinctively wrapped his legs around Antonio's waist.

The electric contact made both of them pull away from the kiss to suck in a deep shivering breath.

Hurriedly Antonio tugged at the t-shirt the blond was wearing. The other stepped back on the ground and helped the Spaniard remove the shirt, tossing it away. Pressing closer to Arthur, Antonio groaned as finally he was able to feel the other's skin. He traced his hand down the Brit's spine. His lips attached to the pale throat as the other shivered against him.

The blond reached down. His fingers grabbed the loops of Antonio's belt he looked up at Antonio with a grin. With one move he sank down, and the Spaniard's pants were pooled around his ankles. The Spaniard returned the challenging grin and stepped out of them. Already at the end of his patience, he tugged the blond inside the room, intent on leading him to the bed.

It was one of their rooms, and in the end it did not matter whose. They stumbled in, hands roaming all over the other. Before he realised it, Arthur was pushed on the bed, a warm body immediately covering his own. He groaned as Antonio straddled him, his perfect bottom rubbing against his own neglected erection.

Olive green met emerald and their lips crashed again, Antonio pushing him down into the soft mattress. They broke the kiss, and Arthur smirked at the Spaniard.

"So desperate, darling"

The other grinded their hips together, making the blond's thoughts scatter. The brunette leaned close to him.

"Oh si, only for you." A breathy whisper in his ear. Arthur's arm tangled in the messy brown locks.

"It's a good look on you." He groaned as his cock was fondled through his pants. "Fuck!" Soft touches and kisses all over his chest. The combination had him arching his back.

Coming down to his senses a little, the blond looked down at Antonio. The Spaniard's hands tugged his pants down and Arthur helpfully lifted his hips glad to be rid of the restricting article. The other hummed. Not wasting any time Antonio grabbed Arthur's cock and started pumping. The blond arched into the touch letting out a breathy moan. Damn those magical hands.

Titling his head to the side, Antonio smirked at him, eyes drinking up the sight.

"I could say the same to you."

The Spaniard leaned forward and pulled Arthur into another kiss. His free hand tangled in blond locks and pulled earning a gasp from the other. Breaking the kiss, he trailed open mouthed kisses down Arthur's neck making sure to mark it thoroughly. They would see who the impatient one was. Two can play this game. Arthur just needed a reminder. Good thing Antonio fully intended to do so.

Finding a perk nipple, Antonio immediately focused all of his attention to it. He altered between sucking, biting and licking, making sure that the body beneath him was writhing with pleasure. The hand that was stroking the Brit's erection never stopped.

Arthur's toes curled. It was almost becoming too much to bear, every bite, every stroke were just pushing him closer and closer to insanity. He could not contain himself anymore. Trying to focus through the haze of pleasure, he managed to flip them over and set himself between Antonio's legs. He spread them open and positioned himself but a voice stopped him.

"Wait!" He was pushed back before he could blink. "No boarding!" Wha? Arthur blinked down at the grinning Spaniard. Did he seriously just say that?! Antonio's arms were crossed in a defensive pose in front of him, but a mischievous smile was dancing on his lips. Oh well. His own lips twisted into an insane grin. He could play along, right?

"Arrr!" He leaned closer to the brunette, but the other moved away, out of Arthur's reach. His eyes found Antonio's mischievous gaze. "I know you can't resist me, Arrthur." An innocent look was shot his way. The little shit knew very well that at this point Arthur was beyond caring for details such as preparation. What he need was release. Antonio had gotten off the bed before the blond could open his mouth to protest. "But you'll have to prepare me first."

Arthur could just hear the teasing and the laughter in the brunette's voice. He was trembling with need. His head was completely fizzy and he was beginning to see the room in technicolour. He focused on Antonio, just as the other bend over to look for something in Arthur's suitcase.

Oh that was it. Screw it. Antonio will forgive him. The bastard deserved it for showing his beautiful ass like that. Especially when Arthur was around and was ready to pounce. He would show him teasing!

He was up on his legs and in a flash he was behind the other. He smirked as Antonio stiffened when he pressed against him, rubbing his member against that perfect ass. He bit the Spaniard on his ear, feeling the shudder going through the warm body in front of him. "Sorry, love." He pressed closer to Antonio. "You make me lose control."

He intertwined their hands, taking the lube from the brunette's hold. Quickly opening it, he coated his hand and bent Antonio forward so he can get better access. His lover moaned when he carefully inserted the first finger and Arthur pressed a kiss to the side of his lover's neck. He did not have patience to wait for Antonio to adjust, he was just too far gone. He set a quick pace looking for that bundle of nerves that made Antonio go insane.

The moment the body in front of his stiffened, the Spaniard arching his back with a loud moan, Arthur knew he had it. He angled his fingers so that he could stroke Antonio's prostate every time his fingers entered the brunette. Adding another one he scissored them, just to be sure the other would be ready for him. It was almost too much, watching that beautiful back as the brunette was leaning against the wall. He leaned forward trailed a line of open mouthed kisses, starting from Antonio's neck before finishing with a bite to his shoulder. He caught the brunette as his knees gave in on him and he almost fell down.

It was becoming too much! He needed Arthur inside of him, or he would implode. The fingers were not enough…There was an emptiness inside him that needed to be filled. His whole frame was shaking and he groaned when Arthur stroked his prostate again. Completely losing patience, Antonio twisted, trying to glare at the blond.

"I need you inside. Now." He demanded.

The blond smirked at him, "Your wish is my command." He felt Arthur position himself and shivered with anticipation. Finally. Stars danced in front of his vision when the blond finally entered him, filling him up completely. He bit his hand, trying to muffle the scream that was threatening to come out. This was what he needed! It was simply heaven. The burning heat in his stomach turned into molten lava, flowing through his veins.

His body shuddered when the blond started with a few shallow thrusts. His shaking hands were barely able to support him. They felt like jelly. His whole body was tingling and Arthur's slow teasing did not help at all.

Arthur's thoughts were scattered for a second, when his lover clenched around him. He groaned when he was sucked in by this velvety tight heat. He tried to contain himself, for a bit longer. He continued with the slow pace, only slightly increasing the force.

"Harder!" The brunette groaned.

The demand shot straight to Arthur's cock. Antonio was simply delicious. He had a hard time controlling himself before, and he almost completely lost it to that commanding voice. Arthur let out a shaky breath, fighting to hold on to the last threads of his sanity. Not yet, he told himself. Just a little bit more. He grabbed the other's hips more firmly before pulling almost all the way out. The blond paused for a second enjoying the way his lover's head turned to look at him, eyes flashing in a fierce glare. The look in those green eyes as Antonio glared at him sent delicious shivers down his spine. His eyes never left his lover's eyes as he set up a fast pace. The tight heat engulfing him was slowly tearing his control to pieces.

Just a little more.

" _Mierda!_ " Antonio cursed when Arthur, the damn bastard refused to listen. Did he not understand he needed more! Harder! Faster! More than this teasing he was suffering the whole damn evening! Anger boiled in his chest, mixing up with the heat in an intoxicating whirlwind of sensations, which made his head spin. The second time the blond pulled almost completely Antonio's blood boiled. Enough was enough. The bastard was gonna do it properly. He would make sure of it!

He stepped forward, groaning at the loss of the cock inside of him. The heat rushing through him gave him enough strength to turn around a focus his glare on his tease of a lover. Without giving the other much of a chance to react, he quickly pushed him to the bed.

His face split into a deadly smirk when Arthur's eyes widened, finally understanding what had happened.

Arthur's world spun around when, once again, he found himself staring at the hotel's white ceiling. The haze of pleasure cleared a little and he moaned at the loss of his lover's heat. He lifted his head, only to meet the burning hot eyes of Antonio. He swallowed, suppressing a groan. His gaze never left the other as the brunette slowly crawled on top of Arthur.

"I've had enough. English Bastard." The olive green eyes narrowed down at him. He moaned when a hand grabbed his cock, the smirk on Antonio's face widening, before the Spaniard leaned close to the blond and growled. "I'm taking what I want."

Arthur's back arched when the brunette positioned himself and slammed down on his cock. Burning hot pleasure shot through him as the other set a quick had pace. He tried his best not to close his eyes, savouring the sight of Antonio riding his cock. Emerald green eyes trailed down his lover's body, breath hitching when he watched himself disappear inside of Antonio over and over. His hips jerked, meeting Antonio's movements.

Finally! That was what he needed. Antonio pushed his legs to move faster. He rode the blond hard and fast, exactly how he loved it. Half lidded olive eyes focused on his lover, clashing with emerald green. His breath hitched at the expression on Arthur's face. The blond was a hot mess under him, completely at Antonio's mercy. He licked his lips, tearing a strangled noise from the other, before he felt hands on his hips. His vision blurred when he was pulled down, the cock inside of him going deeper.

That was it. Arthur could not stand it any longer. The desire and the satisfaction in Antonio's eyes when he looked down at him, broke any semblance of control he might have had left. His hands grabbed the other before he lifted his hips, ramming inside his lover with a force. Both of them groaned at the strong wave of pleasure that shot through them.

Their bodies moved in sync, keeping up the fast pace, pushing them closer and close to the edge. Not before long Arthur saw the brunette's back arch and he felt the velvety heat tighten around him. He groaned, trying to keep his eyes open. The sight Antonio made as he reached his orgasm, riding him was too much for Arthur to bare. He managed a few more thrusts before the world turned into a burning heat and waves of pure pleasure shot through his every nerve as he came.

Antonio panted as his exhausted body fell on top of his lover. He could feel Arthur's heartbeat beneath him. His eyes felt heavy as the exhaustion from the whole night settled over him. He groaned in protest when his lover moved under him, interrupting his piece.

After he came back to his senses, Arthur could feel a weight laying on top of him. He blinked a few times trying to clear his vision, his eyes focusing on a mop of tousled brown hair. He smiled gently as the Antonio lifted his head to give him a hazy glare.

"Fucking Tease!"

Arthur smirked at his lover, smug satisfaction radiating from the blond in waves.

"You loved it." Antonio turned his back to his lover facing the other way, making Arthur's smirk widen. "You absolutely loved it, love."

Antonio turned his head to give him one more glare.

"You deserve to sleep with Francis for this." Declared the Spaniard and then turned back, facing away from Arthur. A shudder went through the Brit at the mere thought of Francis. Deciding to ignore what his lover said (for his own sanity), a smile stretched on his lips. He could not help but tease his lover like this. Antonio was just irresistible and Arthur could not bring himself to feel apologetic. At all.

He pulled the covers over them and wrapped his arms around Antonio pulling him close as sleep took its hold on him.

* * *

Gilbert groaned as he shot up from his bed. His head spun as the headache hit him with the force of a raging bull. He clutched his forehead, trying to understand why he was even awake. It was the next moment that the felt the thirst burning in his throat. He groaned when he realized that he had to get up to get some water. Damn party…damn alcohol.

He got up, but his stomach clenched into a ball when vertigo turned the world around. Hey, the room was still spinning.

God, how much did he drink last night?! He was never doing that again! Ever.

He staggered through his door, trying to find the mini fridge that was bound to be in their common area. He squinted his eyes against the brightness coming from the big windows. Damn day. Damn light. Damn alcohol…

Finally he spotted the fridge at the other side of the room. He started walking, but almost fell down on his face when he stumbled on something. The fuck. He looked down slowly, taking deep breaths, trying to ignore his moving surroundings. Were these pants?

What were they doing here? Huh.

His headache was increasing so Gilbert decided to simply ignore it. Maybe it would go away then. He continued on his way, passing by Arthur's open door. A soft snore made him turn to look at the bed.

His jaw dropped when he saw Arthur and Antonio snuggled up together. They…They were naked?!

What the hell?!

His headache increased the more he stared at the sleeping couple. His brain simply refused to compute. He almost jumped when Arthur mumbled something and buried his head in Antonio's chest.

What…

No.

I don't wanna see this!

"WHAT THE HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL!"


End file.
